The Adventures of Lizzy Bennet Book 2
by KateSpeck
Summary: Preview - Available to purchase in Amazon/Kindle - The second of a three-book series, this story continues as Elizabeth Bennet experiences life of a young lady from ages twelve to fifteen. Friendships are strengthened and the young girl learns to get over the most trying age of her early teen years. Rated K for mild language. Non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-right: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-bottom: 1px solid #d4d4d4; outline: none; padding: 0.5em;"br class="Apple-interchange-newline" /  
table class="myborder" style="max-width: 100%; background-color: transparent; border-collapse: collapse; border-spacing: 0px; border-width: 1px; border-style: outset;" width="100%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="6"  
tbody  
tr  
td class="myborder_only_bottom" style="max-height: 999999px; border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-style: outset;"Books » Pride and Prejudice » strongThe Adventures of Lizzy Bennet Book 2/strong/td  
/tr  
tr  
td class="myborder_only_bottom" style="max-height: 999999px; border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-style: outset;"  
table style="max-width: 100%; background-color: transparent; border-collapse: collapse; border-spacing: 0px;" width="100%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="max-height: 999999px;"Author: KateSpeck/td  
td style="max-height: 999999px;" align="RIGHT"select style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: middle; cursor: pointer; line-height: 30px; font-family: inherit; height: 30px; padding: 4px 6px; color: #555555; border-radius: 4px; background-color: #ffffff; border-color: #cccccc;" name="chapter"  
option selected="selected" value="1"1. Chapter 1/option  
option value="2"2. Chapter 2/option  
option value="3"3. Chapter 3/option  
option value="4"4. Chapter 4/option  
option value="5"5. Chapter 5/option  
/selectinput style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: middle; font-family: inherit; width: auto; cursor: pointer; -webkit-appearance: button;" type="BUTTON" value=" » " /td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="max-height: 999999px;"  
table style="max-width: 100%; background-color: transparent; border-collapse: collapse; border-spacing: 0px;" width="100%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr  
td style="max-height: 999999px;"Rated: K+ - English - General - Reviews: 71 - Published: 05-05-19 - Updated: 06-01-19/td  
td style="max-height: 999999px;" align="right"id:13278551/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Year 1805/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Chapter 1/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emJanuary 1805/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""LIZZY! LIZZY BENNET! You come down right now!" The lady shouted from below the tall tree./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Awww... I like it up here." Lizzy complained as she climbed down. "I miss my tree on Oakham Mount. I miss riding on Ghost and driving my pony trap to take my sisters on it. It was the best gift I could have ever imagined."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The lady helped Lizzy fix her clothing and smoothed her hair. "Lizzy, I know you have been restless but you cannot climb the trees at the park. It is cold and you will catch a chill without your gloves or scarf on. We will be going to the museum soon and you did promise Jane to tell her all about the history of its main exhibits."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I remember, Aunt Madeline," Lizzy smiled as she held her hand. "I'm very excited to go there again and I am grateful to be here. I'm sorry to be such trouble. I know Jane has been enjoying herself this week with shopping and seeing the sights but I wish Will were here. I've been wanting to practice my fencing but no one will fence with me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mrs. Gardiner softly smiled, "He is a good friend to you, Lizzy. He is a very good brother to Miss Georgiana but I never see him laugh and jest as much as when he is with you. I know you miss him but perhaps your uncle might be willing when he comes home. He has been working hard this week to finish all of his businesses early so he can spend time with you and Jane."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lizzy nodded, "I do hope so. Uncle has been so nice to allow me to read his books and I enjoy going to his office in the mornings to observe the workers there. Papa says character study is amusing and people change all the time so there is much to learn by watching. It is fascinating to see so many various personalities in town, more than the four and twenty families that we dine with in Hertfordshire."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I am glad to hear it, Lizzy. We will definitely enjoy ourselves for the month and we have many outings planned." Mrs. Gardiner confirmed. "I appreciate your patience and am glad your uncle was able to take him with you to the office in the mornings. I have been feeling poorly and I believe I am with child."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lizzy squealed in joy, "Truly?! Congratulations, Aunt Madeline! When? When will you have your child? Do you wish for a girl or a boy? How wonderful!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mrs. Gardiner laughed, "We believe late May. Your uncle says he does not mind either but I would love a little girl." She tapped Lizzy's nose. "Someone just like you, Lizzy, full of life and joy to make me smile."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I'll be sure to behave myself, Aunt." Lizzy beamed. "We must care for you and ensure you are eating well. No heavy work and frequent rest for you from now on, Missus! I'll be watching you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You are such a mother hen, Lizzy. All will be well." Mrs. Gardiner giggled. "Come, let us get you cleaned up and we will head out within the hour. We must make you presentable like the pretty girl you are. I do not know what your uncle was thinking; to allow you to wear boy's clothing and hide your beautiful hair under this hat. You are far too pretty to wear trousers and jacket."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lizzy laughed loudly, "He knew I would ruin all of my dresses and I'm glad he had kept some of his old clothes that I could wear. It's to be a secret and you must not call me 'Lizzy' when I'm in my disguise, Aunt. I am Liam, your cousin from Shropshire."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mrs. Gardiner hid her amusement, "Yes, Liam, your secret is safe with me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lizzy skipped gaily back to Gracechurch Street and prepared for the day after embracing her sister who had been spending the peaceful morning drawing and embroidering./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Why in the world would you indulge her fantasy of being a boy, Edward?" Madeline Gardiner chastised her husband. "I had no idea you kept your clothes from your childhood. Your sister will have an apoplexy when she finds out."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mr. Gardiner chuckled, "She begged and begged when she saw them set aside for the orphanage. I did not know I still had them until we began to clean out the guestroom closets for the girls. I allowed it because Fanny would have never approved of it and Lizzy would not relent until she experienced it herself. And she made the argument that her dresses would be spared and that torn dresses would upset her mother more. You know how Lizzy is, Madeline. She wishes to write about adventures and humouring her now will not only help her understand how it feels to wear trousers but perhaps she will learn that it is not a curse to be female after all." He drew his wife close to his body and kissed her neck. "Women certainly have an advantage over us weak men who will do anything for love."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mrs. Gardiner laughed, "Oh, dear husband, I hope you are right. I will not tell your sister if you will not. Mr. Bennet will get a good laugh out of it but Fanny will faint dead away." She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I do hope she will grow out of the phase and be happy in her own dress. The grass may be greener on the other side at a distance but it is only an illusion. I learned of it a bit earlier than her age because my mother allowed me to dress like a boy when I was ten years old."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mr. Gardiner quirked his eyebrow, "You?! A boy? Did you climb trees as well?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Oh, yes, of course! Although my mother would have never allowed it in a large city like here, it was in the country and I was seen by only a few people. There was a large tree on the green by the smithy that was perfect for my own adventures, and only when I found myself fancying a young boy in Lambton that I decided dresses were fine. My days as a boy lasted me one week but it was a very liberating time, to be sure." She beamed brightly as she told her story./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""And this boy you fancied," Mr. Gardiner possessively embraced her and smiled, "what happened to him?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""He was a sixteen-year-old butcher's son and I thought he was so strong and handsome," she laughed, "but when I grew the courage to finally talk to him, I found out that he had terrible teeth and was as dim-witted as a doorknob, and he did not know how to read and was a frequent drunkard at an early age." She kissed him tenderly, "I prefer to have a husband who is intelligent and handsome and diligent to care for his growing family."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mr. Gardiner affectionately caressed her cheek, "I will be all that for you and more, my love. I will trust your judgment regarding Lizzy and if you wish for me to take back the boy clothes, I will do so. You are a wonderful aunt to her and I could not be prouder."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mrs. Gardiner smiled, "She will be well. She is certainly more stubborn than I had been so I give her a month until she decides for herself. As long as it is not made public and one of us can keep a close eye on her, I agree with you that it is a good education for her. We still must shield her from activities that are not fit for a young girl, Edward. I know how crass boys can be and although Lizzy has been exposed to more transgressions through books than most girls her age, it is different to hear and see in reality."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""We will be vigilant, Madeline. I believe we have more important things to do right now than speak of my tomboy niece. Let us go and find some respite until dinnertime." Mr. Gardiner winked. "The girls are resting and Jane will watch over Lizzy when she awakens from her nap. She spent too much of her energy during our outing and was positively worn out!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner smiled at each other and immensely looked forward to their own family in the near future./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_March 1805_

"Thank you for your invitation, Mr. Bennet. It was most kind of you to invite us for Christmas and although we could not make the trip at that time, we are pleased to be here now with you." The man bowed several times.

Mr. Bennet observed him closely to see if he could detect any duplicity and was pleased to find none. "I hope you find Longbourn comfortable, Mr. Collins." He turned to the young man next to him and spoke kindly. "You are older than I had expected, Master Collins. You are now seventeen?"

The younger man nodded, "Yes, sir. Eighteen in the fall, sir."

Mrs. Bennet and the four girls who were sitting with them in the drawing room giggled to see the shy young man colour with so many females in the same room. "As you can see," Mrs. Bennet commented, "we have our daughters from fourteen to six years in range and they are only here for the introductions. My second daughter is at her friend's home and will return soon." She turned to the governess, "If you will take the girls upstairs, Mrs. Porter, I thank you."

The governess did as instructed and left the drawing room.

"Mr. Bennet, I hope you will forgive me of my prior offences when I last visited Longbourn and I would like to share with you my true intent for our visit. I wished to make a proposal of a kind, unrelated to marriage, of course, and wondered if we could speak privately in your study. If Mrs. Bennet might stay with him or if you would like for my son to retire to his rooms..." Mr. Collins could not continue when Lizzy walked into the drawing room.

"Papa, mama, I've brought Charlo..." Lizzy stopped when she saw the guests. "I apologise. I forgot we were expecting visitors."

Mr. Bennet made the introductions. "Mr. Collins, Master Collins, my second daughter Elizabeth. The lady behind is our neighbour's daughter, Charlotte Lucas. Lizzy, my cousin and his son." He looked at the older gentleman, "If you please, we can go to my study while the young people make their acquaintance."

Lizzy was curious to what business her father and Mr. Collins had while young Mr. Collins and Charlotte conversed cordially with Mrs. Bennet asking several questions.

"I cannot regret more of my terrible behaviours in the past, Mr. Bennet." Mr. Collins began. "I had been banished from Longbourn by your father after my indiscretions and I left very angry, as I believed I was wronged, but it was my arrogance that led me to behave badly and I quickly learned my lesson when I met the most wonderful woman in London a few months later. She refused courtship with me because she thought me dissolute and I had to prove to her that I would be faithful to her for nearly six months before she agreed to courtship." He sighed, "We married another six months later and were very happy to welcome our son into the world, but Alice became ill and she passed five years ago. I did the best I could for my son and felt that I had done well but I have discovered... I am dying, Mr. Bennet. My son is seventeen and he will be left all alone and I have no one to turn to. You, as much as you might despise me, are the only family we have left, and I must beg for your forgiveness and hope that you will agree to assist my son when I am gone. He wishes to attend university in the fall and I do not know if he will be selected but I recalled that you were a professor at Oxford before. My proposal is that if you will help me and give me your assurance that you will care for my son as your ward, I will sign off Longbourn to you so that you can keep the estate for your daughters."

Mr. Bennet's mouth dropped with the offer. "You would give up your son's future inheritance?"

Mr. Collins softly smiled, "I never wanted it, you know. My land now brings in about a £1,000 a year and William only wishes to be a parson. He wants to attend school and learn a bit and do Godly work. What would he do with my land and yours? He would only lease them out and being a landowner means nothing to him. I wish for his happiness and becoming a parson is his greatest wish."

"It would be..." Mr. Bennet blew out his breath. "What is wrong with your health, Mr. Collins? Is there no hope?"

Mr. Collins laughed, "I offer you an end to the entailment and you ask me about my health? You are very kind, sir." He cleared his throat. "It is the stomach, Mr. Bennet. Doctors guess cancer and think I have four or five months at best. William knows but has not accepted the fact that I will be gone from the world and needs the care of other family members whom he can rely on to help him through his loss, the loss to come."

Mr. Bennet contemplated his next move and spoke a few minutes later. "I will agree to your proposal under one condition. I do not like the idea of an entailment but I also do not wish to see Longbourn broken up in five parts for my daughters to get their share. I would like to have our agreement state that should your son elect to become a landowner by the age of... thirty, he will have the choice to inherit Longbourn, as long as my family will not be tossed into the hedgerows. If he does not choose before his thirtieth birthday or I should pass before that time, an heir of my choosing will inherit Longbourn, male or female, and the estate will not be split apart. By then, my daughters should be married off and I can designate one of my daughters or my first grandson as heir. How do you feel about that?"

Mr. Collins' mouth dropped, "You are _most_ generous, Mr. Bennet! To offer William more than twelve years to make his choice is beyond belief. Thank you, sir. I can have my solicitor draw up the agreement right away."

The gentlemen shook their hands. "We will take care of your son, Mr. Collins. He will be part of our family and I will see if I can pull some favours from of my old associates to get him into Oxford this fall. He will have his heart's desire and he will always have a family as long as he knows what is expected of him. I will not tolerate misbehaviours and I hope he knows it." Mr. Bennet confirmed.

"Yes, sir. He knows what is expected as a clergyman and has lived a wholesome life. I would love to see him married before my passing but he is too young and his education is a priority." Mr. Collins sat with a broad smile. "Thank you. I truly appreciate it."

"Well," Mr. Bennet replied, "Do you have any further questions or requests? We should return to the drawing room."

Mr. Collins answered, "Just one, sir. Is that what I think it is? Where in the world did you get such an exquisite replica? It is a magnificent miniature!"

Mr. Bennet beamed, "It belongs to my daughter Lizzy but I begged for the privilege of keeping it here so I can look at it often. It was given to her by a special friend and it is a priceless treasure."

"It certainly is, sir. It is an incredible construction and I could look at it for hours on end." He replied in awe.

"You will be here for the next week and you are at liberty to sit in this room to inspect it as often as you wish." Mr. Bennet generously offered. "We are family, Collins."

His cousin smiled. "Yes, sir, yes, we are."

The gentlemen returned to the drawing room to join the others and Mr. Collins was very pleased to see Mrs. Bennet speaking cordially to his dear son. Although despairing for the short time left on earth, he was relieved that his son would not be alone in the world with no one to think kindly of him.

_April 1805_

"You lad, there!" William shouted, "What are you doing up there? What is your name?"

"Who are you?" The child responded, "What's _your_ name? I am Liam."

William responded, "I am Mr. Darcy, Liam. I cannot see your face, boy. Come down and speak with me. Have you seen a little girl here? Lizzy Bennet? This is her tree and she is supposed to be here."

"No one can own this tree! This part of the land does not belong to anyone and it's for everyone's use!" The boy retorted after landing on the ground.

"Lizzy?!" William reacted, recalling their conversation at their very first meeting. "What in the world are you doing dressed like a boy?"

Lizzy smirked as she took off her hat and her long, curly hair fell. "If boys can wear dresses as children and get breeched when they grow, why can't I wear breeches when I grow in exchange?" He laughed, "I promised mama that I wouldn't wear boy's clothing but I wanted to surprise you. Welcome back to Hertfordshire, Will!"

William chuckled as he embraced her. "I hope she will not be angry with you, Lizzy. The clothes look older but the hat appears new. Was that a recent purchase?"

"My Uncle Edward bought it for me. He said if I was going to be in disguise, I must look the part and hide away my curls. No matter what I do, my hair doesn't look like a boy's and mama will kill me if I cut it." Lizzy answered. "As long as I'm not caught by our neighbours, she will be fine. She has learned to tolerate more of my mischief lately."

"I am your neighbour and I found you, Lizzy. Perhaps I will tell everyone that the Bennets now have a son named Liam!" William quipped. "You are too pretty to be a boy."

Lizzy giggled, "Thank you, Will. I know I'm not pretty like Jane or Georgiana but I appreciate it just as well. I chose Liam because it begins with 'L' and it is the second half of your name. I've begun writing my story and Will and Liam are my characters' names and my charade is part of my research into what it feels like to be a boy. I find that I enjoy the disguise but it's not as fun as I had first thought. The trousers are scratchy and it's hot under all these layers. Things are tight where I'm not accustomed to it and the costume is quite plain. I see why Beau Brummell felt the need to accentuate his fashion, even if I think he is insane."

William laughed as he put her on Snowflake, his mighty stallion, and they rode together, with Lizzy easily guiding the horse. "We will have to go to Longbourn for you to change your clothing first, Lizzy. My parents will not mind but Georgiana might fall madly in love with the dashing Liam and elope with you at the age of eight. And I would guess your mama would be mortified by anyone else seeing you in your disguise."

"I wouldn't want Georgie to elope with anyone, Will. All right, I will go and change first and look more _delicate _like a girl." Lizzy laughed. "I'm a twelve-year-old girl now and I must look the part. I do like my dresses, I will admit. Aunt Madeline took me shopping and between your mama's tastes and my aunt's, I don't know whose choice is better. I liked what they chose better than mama's selections or Jane's old dresses, and my clothes are softer and more comfortable than the others from before. I hope you missed me for myself and not for my dresses, Will!"

"I missed you. I truly did." William laughed. "How did you like my gift, Lizzy? I was not going to be here for your birthday this year but I wanted to make sure you received it on time." William patted Lizzy's head. "You are growing up quickly."

Lizzy smiled as they neared Longbourn, "You never forget and I adore you for it, Will. I loved your present. Georgie had told me how generous you were but I would have never believed it until I also became the recipient of them. You've been so kind. I could never repay you a fraction of what you have given me but I'll be a good friend to you forever. You're my blood-brother and we made a blood-oath, remember?"

William laughed, "I remember, Lizzy, and I enjoy gifting you because you are my blood-brother. You never have to think to repay me for any of it, I will have you know. I would be offended if you did not accept my presents because I give it freely without expecting anything in return. Well, I do request your friendship but that is all. Well, your friendship to me and my sister, and of course your kindness to my parents is wished. So, I guess it is not so freely." He chuckled.

Lizzy giggled, "Nothing in life is truly free, is it? But what I do give, the love and care I share with all the Darcys are given without expectation of a return. Thank you again for replica model of Lord Nelson's ship. It has been fascinating to look at it and papa has begged me to have it kept in his study and I believe he loves it more than I, but I remind him that it is mine. I've been tempted to take it to the pond to see if it floats but papa would not hear of it, as it's too valuable to ruin it and it might sink."

"You are very welcome, dear one. I suppose I must gift you more feminine items soon but for now, Lord Nelson's HMS Badger will do." William responded. "Laces and feathers next year?"

"HA!" Lizzy retorted, "Only if I am allowed to give you the same in return. Did you see my poor attempt at embroidery? My Christmas gift to you was awful but mama said I had to try."

William laughed as he pulled out his handkerchief, "I carry it with me every day and it brings a big smile to my face whenever I look at it." He showed it to her as he asked in all seriousness, "But I wondered, is this what a 'W' is truly supposed to look like? I had thought it was a serpent at first."

Lizzy laughed as she hit his arm in jest, "It is a 'W' and I thought it turned out fine. I couldn't get a 'D' started after so you only got one letter. Perhaps by the end of this year, I can get two letters embroidered."

The pair laughed as they dismounted and William sat with Mr. Bennet and conversed for a while. After Lizzy was ready to depart, William cheerfully took her to Netherfield, where Ghost and Honey, Lizzy and Georgiana's ponies, were kept. Lizzy had free use of her pony and the small carriage but Mr. Darcy knew it was a financial burden to keep the two horses at Longbourn and gladly housed the animals to his home after his return from Pemberley this spring.

Lady Anne's health had vastly improved, and although it would never be a full recovery, she was thankful that she had become well and was enjoying life once again. She was able to attend balls and parties in Pemberley during the summer, spend a few weeks in London during Easter, and reside in the blissful peace of Hertfordshire for the rest of the year. Mr. Darcy had sold off his properties in Scotland in order to purchase Netherfield for his family and he could not be happier to see his wife and children in their current situation.

Mr. Darcy hoped that in about a year when his son would complete his university education, that Fitzwilliam would be able to have his Grand Tour in Scotland and Ireland instead of the continent, and that he could splurge his wife with a trip to the oceanside as well. He had been already granted permission from Mr. Bennet to invite Lizzy to Pemberley this summer and to Ramsgate next year, and looked forward to pampering his daughter and Lizzy, who was like a daughter to him already, as much as he was able.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_June 1805_

Pemberley was positively the most beautiful place Lizzy had ever set her eyes and she could not contain her excitement and exclaimed at every tall tree she saw as the carriage approached the grand house.

"Oh, Georgie, I thought you lived in a dark, gloomy castle with ghosts from generations before but this is what I imagine paradise to be like." Lizzy breathed as she beheld the sight of the exquisite mansion, "It's magnificent but inviting, and monumental but peaceful. What great blessing you have to make this your home."

Georgiana giggled, "It's a nice home but it's the same to me, whether here or Netherfield or Darcy House in London. As long as my family is with me, I'm happy wherever I am. I can't wait to show you my favourite places here, Lizzy. You will love Pemberley and Derbyshire is very beautiful."

Lizzy squeezed her friend's hand, "I shall be quite happy to spend the rest of my life here, Georgie. I love Hertfordshire but the landscape here is striking and I can't imagine a more beautiful place. I've travelled so little and it has been thrilling to go to Kent and now Derbyshire. It's amazing."

Mr. Darcy and Lady Anne softly smiled at the young girl of twelve. "Mrs. Reynolds has been made aware of your preferences, Lizzy," Lady Anne spoke, "and your rooms will be next to Georgie's. You will have your own maid to attend you and I only ask that you have her accompany you if you should decide to head out on your own. The estate is ten miles all around and as much as I know you will wish to explore every inch of it, it would take you years to see it all and we must return you safely to Longbourn in September."

"Aww... I understand, Mrs. Anne," Lizzy nodded. "I do wish to see it all but I think it'll take a month to get accustomed to the great house alone. It is so large! The next three months will speed away too quickly and I must slow down to enjoy every moment."

"Do not forget," Mr. Darcy added, "that you must continue your lessons with Miss Carter. Fitzwilliam will arrive in a week and he plans on continuing your fencing lessons but you cannot neglect your studies." He smiled.

Lizzy nodded and looked at Miss Carter, "But of course! I've begun to read Isaac Newton's works and am most eager to conduct some of my own experiments in the Laws of Physics, and Will said he'll show me how to use a telescope when he arrives. I'm most happy to be here and I promise I'll not get into too much trouble this time." She beamed. "No more sarcophaguses or riding alone. I miss my horse but there will be many enjoyments here, I'm sure!"

Mr. Darcy smiled, "Your safety is a priority but you will have many amusements. There is a curricle that Fitzwilliam uses and as long as he is willing to drive my dear girls, you will be able to spend much time out of doors as you like."

The girls looked at each other and clapped their hands in joy. "Come along now," Lady Anne spoke. "We are here, girls, and no running, Lizzy. You are a young lady now and we will practice, even if I will allow you to wear your uncle's old clothes occasionally." She winked.

Lizzy agreed and stepped out of the carriage with a huge smile, imagining all the adventures she would have the next months.

"I believe you have grown even taller, Fitzwilliam," Mr. Darcy embraced his son. "You are now well over six feet tall and you will grow more yet."

William beamed, "I hope so, father. There is a certain satisfaction of being the tallest in the room and I can see over the heads of the crowd. I can spot people I do not wish to speak with and escape their path before they can approach me." They both laughed. "It is good to be home, sir. I look forward to spending my time here in peace before I return for my last year at school. I cannot believe it, father. I am eager to finish my final year of schooling and I look forward to my grand tour next year. It will be an incredible journey."

Mr. Darcy smiled, "I am very pleased to hear that you plan on travelling through England to Ireland, then Scotland to head to Sweden then return home. It will be a long journey but worth the time. I was pleased to make Mr. Knightley's acquaintance and his sons seemed to be very good young men when we were introduced in London. The elder son, George Knightley, is similar in his personality to you, Fitzwilliam, and he is how I would imagine you when you are older, but John Knightley has been a great friend to you at Cambridge these past years and you will have a fantastic journey with John and his uncle."

"John is a good fellow, father. He stays away from bad influences and is aspiring to become a great barrister, perhaps a judge one day." William answered. "I told him about your uncle Judge Darcy and John wishes to make great changes in our legal system as well, especially those regarding the crimes committed by the poor which transports them to Australia for the minutest of crimes. He is one of few friends that I trust and I am careful with those I meet."

Mr. Darcy scowled now, "Tell me more about George Wickham, Fitzwilliam. I know you had shared with me your concerns last winter but you had not mentioned anything of it during your Easter holiday break. Has he improved now? What shall I do this autumn?"

William stood and paced in front of the unlit fireplace in his father's study. "Father, I have been trying to be kind, I truly have, but I find him offensive and vulgar and I honestly do not believe he is making any effort to gain more than quick friends and entertainment instead of an education. I have told you about... his activities with loose women and I had heard rumours that he is responsible for..." He hesitated.

"Go on, Fitzwilliam. You can tell me anything." His father pressed.

William took a deep breath, "He asked me for loans several times, which I did provide but ceased after the fifth time, and there are at least three maidservants at Cambridge who have accused Wickham... of impregnating them."

Mr. Darcy sat stoically, surprised with the information but not completely unexpected, as his son had alluded to Wickham's immoral behaviours before. "I promised Mr. Wickham that I would care for his son but I have no intentions of paying for his corrupt debaucheries. I had thought perhaps he would go into clergy and Wickham had told me himself that he was very interested in pursuing a career of goodness and morality but it seems he has gone completely the opposite." He sighed. "How much has he borrowed from you?"

"It does not matter how much, father. I thought he had need of it and loaned it to him liberally until I realised that he was gambling it away and owed heavy debts to his friends and then I stopped." William replied. "I will not be giving him any more from now on."

"How much, Fitzwilliam?" His father asked again, his face reddened in anger now. "A womaniser and a gambler. I am aghast at his behaviour!"

"£600, father." William sheepishly answered.

Mr. Darcy stood, "WHAT?! That is more than ten times many see in a year! He would be fortunate to see that much in five years as a vicar. Did you make him sign a loan note? Your allowance is for you to use as you see fit but such a sum! You are given a modest allowance now but I would have thought you would spend liberally rather than saving it."

"You always give me too much and I had saved it for gifts and minor expenditures." William smiled. "You know my largest expenses are for Lizzy and Georgie's gifts."

Mr. Darcy calmed and smiled. "Yes, son. You have always been generous to Lizzy and Georgiana and I am proud of you. You will receive your share of inheritance when you come of age and will likely have more than all of your acquaintances combined, and I am glad you are careful in your choice of friends. I had hoped George Wickham would turn out to be more like you but I was wrong. He had been diverting and had made me smile while your mother was ill and I had hoped for a secure future for him, but if he will not take the reins of his own prospects, he will have to earn it the hard way like everyone else. I will put a sum into a trust that he can withdraw in small increments so he will not be left destitute. That is all I can do for him and I will speak with him, Fitzwilliam. You shall no longer bear the burden of covering his debts. He should never have asked you and although you were being a good friend, he is not your responsibility."

"I understand, father." William responded. "Wickham is to go his father's house to collect his belongings and he believes he will be residing at Pemberley until our return to Cambridge. Father," William paused. "I have more... I am sorry, father. I have more to reveal."

"What is it, son?" He asked.

"Wickham, father, he is blessed with such happy manners as they may ensure his making friends, but he is incapable of retaining them for long. After some of the sons of peers had found out that he was the son of a steward and cut him direct, he began to spin a story that he is secretly an illegitimate son of a very wealthy landowner and why he is able to attend Cambridge and stay in the Gentlemen Commoner's rooms. Sir, father, I believe he is spreading... spreading gossip that, that you are his father." He saw his father burn red in anger. "He might have told one or two of his colleagues that he is the firstborn Darcy son but because his mother was the wife of the steward, he could not be heir as he should have been. I am sorry to be bearer of such news. I had only recently heard of it when Knightley heard it from another acquaintance and told me in confidence. Knightley hates Wickham, not because of his position or being the son of a steward, but because of his lies and arrogance."

Mr. Darcy stood to move to his desk. "I will be composing several letters, Fitzwilliam. I will keep true to my word and set up a trust for George but it will be far less than what I had originally planned. He will not be joining you at Cambridge again, unless he can afford it himself or earn a scholarship. He will not be invited to Pemberley and he has one week to pack up his father's belongings and he will never be welcomed at Pemberley. Go and find him, son. I wish to speak with him and tell him of my decision."

William nodded and walked to the stables to saddle his horse. He was relieved to have all of his former friend's indiscretions in the open with his father. He did not want his parents and his sister to be exposed to such a villain and wondered if Wickham would leave willingly or if he would cause trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ahoy, up there! Who are you? Are you Georgiana's friend?" Wickham asked from the ground. "You are up quite high in the tree, little girl, and you best come down so you do not fall. I will help you."

"I don't need any help," Lizzy replied as she began to climb down. "I am Georgie's friend and my name is Lizzy. Who are you?"

Wickham smiled at the charming girl, "I am George Wickham, a great friend to Fitzwilliam Darcy and a favourite of Mr. Darcy. I have grown up at Pemberley all of my life and climbed this very tree myself. I attend Cambridge and will become an important man someday."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Lizzy responded cheerfully. "I haven't met any of Will's friends and I haven't heard of your name before. You must have enjoyed growing up here. It's so beautiful and I never wish to leave."

"It is the best place in the world, Lizzy. Where are you from? How did you meet the Darcys?" Wickham asked. He wondered if the little girl was from a wealthy family, as her dress was dirtied from the tree but was of the highest quality and she appeared genteel.

Lizzy smiled, "I'm from Hertfordshire. My house is closest to Netherfield where the Darcys reside only three miles away and although I only travelled to London before meeting Mr. Darcy, I've been to Kent and now Derbyshire. I miss my family but I wish they were here with me because I love Pemberley so much."

Wickham quirked his eyebrow, "Do you have any elder sisters? You are quite pretty. You are small but I would venture to guess you are closer to eleven or twelve?"

"I am twelve! How did you know?" Lizzy beamed. "I have an elder sister and she is the most beautiful girl in the world but papa says I'm biased because I love her so much. I know she'll have a slew of suitors because she is very pretty. Georgie is also pretty but I think Mrs. Anne is the prettiest of them all. I hope that even with our small dow..." She turned her head when she heard a shout.

"LIZZY! Come here right now!" William yelled from a distance atop his horse.

Lizzy's eyebrows rose with her friend's command. She had never heard a cross word from him before and was surprised to see him shouting as he jumped off his horse.

"Excuse me." Lizzy quickly left Wickham's side and ran to William. "What's the matter, Will? Is something wrong?" She breathed out in concern.

William did not answer but protectively hid her behind him and eyed Wickham who was approaching their direction. "Father wants you, Wickham. He wishes to speak with you immediately."

Wickham walked towards them and stopped in front of William. "Certainly. I am at his service." He peeked behind the tall young man, "It was a pleasure, Lizzy. See you again soon."

William waited until Wickham was at a far distance and protectively wrapped his arm around Lizzy's shoulder. "I saw you speaking with him, Lizzy. What did he say to you? What did you say to him?"

Lizzy was still stunned to hear William's coarse tone and answered carefully, "He said he grew up here and was a great friend to you and a favourite of your papa. He said he'll be an important man someday after Cambridge."

William shook his head, "That is all untrue, except for the growing up here part. What did you say to him?"

"I told him about Hertfordshire and that I was twelve and had a very pretty elder sister." Lizzy answered. "What does that have to do with anything? Why are you in such a foul mood? He seemed pleasant and is very handsome. I wouldn't have minded making his acquaintance longer had you not sent him away."

"Lizzy," William chastised her, "you do not know many people and I tell you that he is not one you wish to befriend. He may have the appearance of goodness but he is rotten inside and father will be banishing him from Pemberley."

"What?!" Lizzy exclaimed, "What has he done? I can't believe Mr. Darcy would be harsh as to banish anyone so it must be a considerable offense."

William calmed and breathed out, "I will not go into details but he is a liar and a gambler. He deceives even those closest to him and will hurt anyone in his path. He is... he is a scoundrel and a womaniser. Do not think him a friend, Lizzy."

"Oh no!" Lizzy shouted. "I told him that my sister was beautiful and that we were a close neighbour from Netherfield. Do you think he'll harm my sister? My Jane?"

"No, Lizzy. He has no connections with you and he only cares about money." William hugged his friend to comfort her. "Your father will protect Jane and she is far too young to tempt him. If you would like, I can write to your father to inform him in case Wickham shows his face in Hertfordshire."

Lizzy nodded in agreement. "I think it's a good idea, Will. I want my family to be guarded and no one should be left unprotected. I'm sorry, Will. I thought you were upset that I was making a new friend. He seemed so pleasant."

William smiled as they walked back towards the mansion with the stallion following behind. "I know you are a good friend and anyone who gains your friendship gains a loyal friend for life. I encourage you to make friends but take care that you do not open your heart so freely. There are many who are out to get something from you and have ignoble intentions. The only way to know a person takes time and meeting their acquaintances. You are far too trusting and I do not wish for harm to come to you."

Lizzy smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "I would like to believe that I have some good sense of judgment but I have much to learn still. Thank you, Will. I appreciate that you protect me from harm."

"I will always protect you where I am able." William smiled. "Did you like the tree? It is my favourite and has a great view of the pond." He handed Snowflake to one of the servants.

"Oh, yes! It is perfect for climbing. I am almost tempted to carve my name on it and claim it as mine." Lizzy answered as the entered the house.

"It is mine and it has my initials on it already." William laughed. "I will carve yours on it for you tomorrow. I will gladly share it with my little friend."

Just then, they both heard shouting coming from Mr. Darcy's study. "Come, Lizzy," William ordered, "Georgie wants to practice the harp and you are to play the pianoforte. It is time for your music lessons."

He guided her to the music room and after seeing to the girls at their lessons with Miss Carter, he returned to the study to be of assistance to his father should he need it.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Wickham shouted, "They are all LIES!"

William entered and sat down on a nearby seat.

"YOU! What did you say to your father? You snitched on me?" Wickham yelled. "How dare you taint my good name by spreading lies?"

"Did you truly believe that I would not tell my own father, Wickham?" William stood and faced his childhood friend. "I told him all; the women, the gambling, and your debt to me. He paid for your education and deserves to know the truth. The truth that you are spreading gossip of being a bastard to a great man, Wickham. The Darcy name was mentioned, I know it all."

Wickham paled and plopped down onto a seat. "I... I was trying to impress my friends. I lost all respect as soon as they found out that I was the son of a steward and I had to make up a story so they would befriend me again. I never said whom! I only implied a connection. I swear I will study hard so I can make you proud, Mr. Darcy. I wish to study law and I know I will be an excellent barrister or a solicitor. I give you my word that I will work hard and am deserving of your generosity. I swear it on my father's grave."

Mr. Darcy had remained calm throughout his speech but grew bright red at the last statement. "Wickham, your father was a friend for five and twenty years and only in his memory will I not toss you into debtor's prison for the £600 you owe my son. You besmirch your father's legacy through your lies and I am now angrier because you chose to swear on your father's grave. You are a liar and I do not trust you. You have two days to empty out your father's cottage and you will never set foot on any of my properties again. In your father's honour, you will be given £100 per annum for the next ten years from the Bank of England and then I wash my hands of you, George. I am giving you more than warranted but if you cause trouble, I will certainly ensure you get what you deserve. Get out of my house, Wickham. I will not see you again."

Wickham huffed and stormed out in rage, opening the doors abruptly with a loud thump and pushing the footmen out of his way.

"Do you think it will be the end of this, father?" William asked as he watched the angry man walk across the lawn in a few minutes. "I fear he will attempt to take revenge."

Mr. Darcy nodded at the footman who stood at the open doors and the servant departed after a bow. "I have already assigned Jacob to keep an eye on him. Until he is off my property completely, someone will always be monitoring his move. Once he departs, I plan on having him followed to see where he goes and then have my investigator check on him once in a while. I will keep my family safe and protect us, Fitzwilliam."

"Good, I am glad to hear it, sir. But father," William added, "Lizzy spoke with him before he came in here and she had inadvertently shared that she was from Hertfordshire and that her sister was beautiful. Lizzy wishes for Mr. Bennet to be aware of George Wickham, should the rascal attempt to go near Longbourn."

Mr. Darcy sighed, "It is a good idea, son. I will write to him and warn our dear neighbour of Wickham's character. It is a large country but I will not risk my friends because angry people are never wise and it is better to be prepared than to be caught unawares." He walked to the window to look out with his son. "I am glad you told me, Fitzwilliam. George was unreasonable and he continued to spread lies after lies, even though he knew I was holding the truth. I fear he will not turn out well and will likely gamble his way to debtor's prison or die from the French disease."

"I hope he finds himself and makes something of his life. He has been given more than many others and it is regrettable that he took everything for granted." William shook his head. "I do not think he even misses his parents, father. His mother passed years ago and he is now orphaned at one and twenty but only seeks gratification and riches without any work. I would have died inside if I had lost you and mother, sir."

"Well, we are here and all is well. Your mother and I will pass when it is our time, Fitzwilliam, but you will continue to thrive and live for your own life. You will be husband and father someday and will have the same discussions with your own children." Mr. Darcy smiled. "I am excited for your future. You have much to look forward to and many good times to come."

Mr. Darcy took a seat and pulled out a letter and handed it to William to read it. "I received a letter from your Uncle Henry, son. He writes that Uncle Lewis is ill. He has been having more difficulty breathing and his chest hurts him most of the day. The doctors have bled him and given him many draughts but Henry feels his time is near its end."

William sat next to his father, "Is there anything else to be done? He is still young yet."

Mr. Darcy chuckled, "He might be seven and sixty but he drank and indulged more than he should have for many years. He accepts that he will pass soon and Henry urges me to send word on next steps should Lewis not last the year. When we were at Rosings Park last, Lewis, Henry, and I discussed the plans for Rosings and what we will be doing with Catherine and Anne. Rosings will be given to Richard as the designated heir but Henry will have the viscount see to the management details until Richard returns home, and Anne will live out the rest of her life with the Fitzwilliams. Catherine will be sent to the dower house but we do not believe she will be cooperative. Lewis has made several contingencies depending on his wife's reactions, but she will be limited and have no power over the estate. Mrs. Jenkinson informed Henry that Anne remains weak but is pleased with the additional education she is allowed now. She has a phaeton that she enjoys riding with her companion and has been happier without her mother's directives."

"I am glad you and both of my uncles have arranged it all. What is to become of Rosings? I am grateful that you and uncle will oversee it since Richard is not here to take on the estate, and I have another year of university as well as three and a half years of my grand tour before I can assist. I would like to be of use but I will not be in England and Richard will have returned in two years and should be a competent master if he wishes to retire then. If Uncle Lewis passes within this year, will Uncle Henry reside in Kent?" William asked. "He is often in London for parliament and spends the summers in Matlock. Can he handle another estate? Robert is at Matlock to care for Summerfield Park and with two young children, he would not be able to travel back and forth often."

Mr. Darcy chuckled, "Henry does not wish to reside anywhere near his sister. He adores your mother but cannot stand the sight of Catherine. No, he will take Anne to Matlock and I will assist until Richard's return with the choice of residing at Rosings or leasing it out. What do you suggest, Fitzwilliam? Would you rather spend the winters at Rosings or Netherfield?"

William raised his brow, "Netherfield, of course. Rosings brings awful memories and the place is gaudy. Lizzy's ghost stories are not unwarranted, as I could swear I heard strange noises myself and if we were to live there, mama would have to redecorate the entire place." Both men laughed. "I like Netherfield because it is peaceful and I feel comfortable there. I could not imagine not seeing Lizzy as often as I do now, even after I complete my studies."

"Good; we are in agreement then." Mr. Darcy responded. "I pray to God that Lewis will remain strong and stay with us for many more years but we will make plans accordingly to lease out Rosings as time draws near. I would like to visit him this autumn before we take residency at Netherfield. Perhaps we will treat Lizzy to another trip to London." He winked.

William laughed loudly, "I doubt she wishes to go back to Rosings after the last time, father. She liked the gardens there but she was still terrified of Lady Catherine and the monstrous statues in the drawing room. How terrible Lady Catherine's tastes are, I cannot begin to comprehend."

"She likes everything that appears opulent. She cares not what it is as long as it looks expensive and can boast of it to others." Mr. Darcy huffed. "Can you imagine her demanding her husband to spend £20,000 on the glazing of the mansion alone? Of course, Lewis thought it ridiculous. She spends Lewis' money as if it grows on trees and only cares for her neighbours' admirations. And she recently asked for a new chimneypiece at £800. She knows her power is nearly at an end but Uncle Henry and I will ensure she is managed later."

Mr. Darcy and William made several more plans for the rest of the year and William soon returned to find the girls in the music room. He smiled tenderly at the sight of his beloved sister and dearest friend giggling and playing a duet terribly at the pianoforte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_September 1805_

William laughed as the young girl bounced on her seat. "I knew you would like it but I did not think this much, Lizzy! You will have to put it down some time, you know."

"I know but I want to relish the moment for as long as I can." Lizzy beamed. "I can't believe you are letting me take such a treasure home. I promise to take care of it and not damage it. Abby is doing a fine job of helping me so it doesn't rattle too much and I can't wait to show papa when we get home." She winked at the maid who had become dear to her these past three months. William was returning Lizzy to Hertfordshire then heading back north to Cambridge for his final year. The Darcys planned on returning to Netherfield the next month after a short visit to Kent while the maid would remain at Netherfield.

"Mr. Bennet will love it, I am sure. It is yours to keep, Lizzy. When I have need of it, I know where to borrow it." William smiled as her eyes grew wide. "Can I consider it your early Christmas gift?"

Lizzy nodded excitedly. "You can consider it my Christmas and birthday gift for the rest of my life! You never have to give me anything ever again. I'll treasure it, Will!"

William laughed, "Of course I will get you another gift, silly girl. I find joy in contributing in your edification of the world and you are truly the brightest girl I know. If only the men at the university would put their efforts into learning like you instead of wasting their time at gambling halls and taverns, we would have a country full of amazing innovations and scientific discoveries."

"I agree, Will." Lizzy declared. "I was very impressed to learn about Caroline Herschel and her contributions to finding new nebulas and comets. Can you imagine working for King George III and being a _paid_ scientist as a woman? I know she's not as famous as her brother William Herschel but it makes me hopeful that more women might become respected scientists, authors, perhaps judges or even prime minister in the future. We might gain the right to vote and make important decisions in the country instead of silently waiting for men to make the choices for us."

William laughed, "I will be honest with you, Lizzy, I do not know if we will see such an achievement in our lifetime because I honestly do not know very many women who would be capable of such a feat, but I would have refused to believe it vehemently before I met you. You are exceptional and have made me reconsider what the female accomplishments are and I can see a future with more women involved with progress. I know fine ladies are supposed to embroider cushions and paint tables but too many are accredited with being accomplished when I have never heard of the young lady. I know it is the expectation of society but the word is applied too liberally and I know no more than half a dozen truly accomplished ladies from all of my acquaintance. One sits in front of me now and she is not yet thirteen." He smiled broadly.

Lizzy giggled, "I have heard that a lady must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and modern languages to deserve the word. I'm nowhere near close to knowing those topics, as you are fully aware. I draw awfully and cannot dance without falling over and my best language skill is in Latin, which is a dead language and is not spoken!"

"But you have improved your mind by extensive reading and you are loyal and compassionate." William responded. "You may be a bluestocking but you are wittier than most men and you will accomplish much in your life."

Lizzy smiled broadly, "And that is why I will never marry. I can't imagine drinking tea and speaking of laces and ribbons and whose table design looked better than another. I would rather meet with scientists and speak of politics and try to prevent wars. Can you imagine a husband allowing me to tend to financial discussions instead of planning out the menu and organising balls and dinner parties? I enjoy making tenant visits but if I had to sit still and play cards to gossip and talk of current fashions, I might pretend to faint so I could read in my rooms instead."

William nodded, "You are certainly unusual but I will support your ventures, young lady. As your blood-brother, I will join you for those discussions and make sure you at least have a good maid and housekeeper to ensure you are being fed on time and the house is kept clean." He winked at Abby who was giggling. "I will take care of you, Lizzy. You only need to study your books and enjoy your adventures."

The pair laughed merrily and spoke of their plans for Christmas and what places William was planning to visit on his Grand Tour.

After the three-day ride, Lizzy was glad to finally see her beloved home at a distance from the carriage so that she could share her telescope with her father and tell her sisters of the grandeurs of Pemberley.

Jane heartily embraced her sister. "Welcome home, Lizzy! I have missed you. You have never been gone so long before but I am glad you wrote often and told us of your adventures. I am pleased to see that you were not injured during this trip." She smiled and turned to young Mr. Darcy. "Thank you for the safe delivery of my sister, sir."

"Miss Jane," William solemnly bowed. "Please call me Darcy or William. We have known each other for years now and Lizzy is my dearest blood-brother." He winked at Lizzy who was laughing by her sister's side.

"Thank you, Darcy. I am glad you arrived safely. Come in and rest a bit, please. Papa will be back shortly. He and mama had a quick tenant visit who recently had a baby." Jane explained while they began to walk indoors. "Here is Mary. The other two girls are with Mrs. Porter at their lessons. They have improved much during the past months, Lizzy."

Mary curtseyed and excitedly hugged her second eldest sister. "Welcome home! I have much to share with you, Lizzy! I discovered a book called Fordyce's Sermons and it has been most educational. It teaches of modesty and reserve and virtue. I especially like the sermon on female meekness and domestic accomplishment." She suddenly ceased her speech and blushed, "Not that... well, I know many of the topics do not concern you, Lizzy, but I have found it intriguing..." She did not continue.

Lizzy embraced her very serious ten-year-old sister, "Mary, if you're interested by it, I will not criticise your choice, but I hope we'll have a good discourse and be able to dissect the sermons together. Reverend Fordyce may have had good intentions but his word is not the Holy Book and you must understand when he wrote the sermons and why. Did you know he wrote those sermons over ten years before his own marriage? And that he married his wife at the age of one and fifty? He was very old when he married a woman fourteen years his junior, Mary, and although there are some benefits to learn from the _Sermons to Young Women_, perhaps if men paid as much attention to _Sermons to Young Men_, we might find husbands of similar minds for ourselves."

Mary smiled and headed inside the house to the drawing room with Jane.

William leaned over, "Did you truly read Fordyce's Sermons, Lizzy? I did not guess you for such a topic of study."

Lizzy hid her giggles, "Of course not, Will! I read the first page and the last and found it ridiculous. I thought I had hidden the book from Mary but I guess she found it."

William snorted but composed himself and sat down to converse with the girls until Mr. Bennet arrived a few minutes later.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet embraced their second daughter and soon, Mr. Bennet left to the study to speak with William and Mrs. Bennet spoke merrily to inform Lizzy of the town gossips and the latest news of her brother's new-born daughter.

Mr. Bennet shook the young man's hand. "Thank you, William. The telescope is magnificent and you are very generous to my dear daughter. I wish you a safe journey to Cambridge and I will be glad to see you again in December."

"It is a pleasure, Mr. Bennet. I am only relieved that you do not mind that I obtain certain items for Lizzy. I know even my father would be hesitant if I had given a dagger or a compass or a telescope to my own sister but Lizzy is unique and I know what she enjoys. She would not be content if I purchased jewellery or ribbons as I do my sister." William laughed. "If I had a brother, the items would be what I would purchase for him and they make Lizzy happy. With your approval, I have an idea on what to get her for Christmas." He shared with him his plan.

Mr. Bennet chuckled, "Thank you, William. That is a considerate gift and I am grateful for your generosity. Although I could not deny Lizzy anything, it pleases me that you check with me on your gift ideas first. I know she will love it and the lessons to go along with it."

William soon departed with a smile on his face and Lizzy waved avidly to bid her friend farewell. She knew the next months would pass quickly and she had many topics to study before Will's return.

She told her father that she would visit with Charlotte Lucas at Lucas Lodge for a while and left to reunite with her nineteen-year-old friend. Lizzy hoped that nearly a year after her betrothed had died in a carriage accident, Charlotte was at last finding peace and looking to the future. Lizzy had promised that since she herself would never marry, Charlotte was always welcome to stay with her and they would take care of each other.

"I can hardly believe it, Charlotte! Papa wrote to me that Mr. Collins the senior passed and that young Mr. Collins would be residing with us between terms from Oxford but he wishes to court you?" Lizzy was flabbergasted. "Do you truly like him?"

Charlotte blushed, "He is only eighteen years old but he is going to become a man of the church and is in fact, already a landed gentleman. He is leasing out his father's estate and your parents have been kind to insist that he will always have a place in your family's home. He will be able to provide comfort and security and I could not ask for more, Eliza. I learned more about him when I saw him frequently back in March and we spent many days conversing during the summer. I believe he is the one for me."

"Incredible!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Papa told me that if he chooses, he could be master of Longbourn as well. You could be mistress there!"

"Oh, dear Eliza," Charlotte squeezed her hand, "I could never take place of your mother here. She is wonderful and I would not wish it. If my husband were to be a vicar with a lifetime appointment, I would be very happy being a vicar's wife. I like him very much, Lizzy."

"I wish you all the happiness in the world, Charlotte." Lizzy hugged her. "He still has many years of schooling left and is only eighteen now, but I hope you'll be able to marry quickly."

Charlotte laughed, "We would need to be in courtship for a while but with Mr. Bennet and my father's approval, we could marry earlier and he could continue his schooling. The only question would be where I would live, since I cannot remain at home and I certainly could not live here." They laughed. "His property is being leased and I would not have a place to reside."

"Well, let's have you go through the courtship first and we can iron out the details later." Lizzy beamed. "I shall be most happy to gain you as my cousin, Charlotte! It's a very distant cousinship but we'll be related nonetheless!"


End file.
